I Will Come Back
by ForeverSirius77
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius have a relationship that's understood by few, yet the love that exists between them is just as strong as it was when they met. Now, it's been over a year since they've been together, & minds go back to better times. Full summary inside


_Disclaimer__: Anything you recognise does not belong to me, however much I wish that it did. Instead, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling. However, anything you do not recognise does belong to me._

_Summary_ "The outside world did not understand their relationship, she knew. Other people had never understood, and they probably never would understand, the way that the love was shown between the two purebloods. It was there – it was present in the two of them very strongly, and it always had been." _Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy have a relationship that is understood by few, yet the love that exists between them is just as strong as it was when they met. Now, it has been over a year since they have been together, and each of their minds wanders back to better times – times when they had each other._

_Author's __Note__: Well, this story is the result of a series of drabbles written between myself and __**wendelin the wierd**__ in the Romance First Years class on the MNFF forums. The assignment was for each person to write one-half of a romantic relationship, and I chose to write Lucius Malfoy, while Wendelin wrote Narcissa. However, due to some real life constraints, only the first Narcissa excerpt was written by Wendelin; I finished up the assignment by writing both Malfoys for the rest of the story. It was a great pleasure to work with Wendelin because, regardless of real life, I was given a fabulous Narcissa to work with in the end! Now, I present for your enjoyment,_ I Will Come Back.

* * *

**I Will Come Back**

**By ForeverSirius77**

* * *

As an intense storm raged outside the stone walls of Azkaban, the moon's light illuminated a tall figure in one of the prison's many cells. This man, accustomed as he was to living within an elegantly furnished manor, had made the pitifully small cell his home for over a year, and at present, had grown bored with pacing along his familiar path. Rather, he had reclined on a simple bed, leaning his blond-haired head against the stone and allowing a deep sigh to escape him.

Many thoughts had flown through and dwelled within his mind during the year that he had been in the prison, though thankfully none as terrible as would have been should the Dementors still have roamed the dank corridors. No, he was fortunate for that. And while several memories entered his tired brain on this rainy night, not one of them held a greater hold on him than that of his wife.

* * *

_The day shone brightly, an afternoon's sun's rays encompassing all of the Wizarding school of Hogwarts. Students littered the grounds, enjoying this bit of good weather and a break from homework._

_Sixteen-year-old Lucius Malfoy reclined in the shade of one of the school's trees that had made its home near the sparkling lake. A few of his fellow Housemates sat next to him, though the conversation between the Slytherins was sparse; it was as if each was consumed with their own, individual thoughts. As he was just about to doze off into a relaxing sleep, the sound of a light and musical laugh forced the young man awake and caused him to turn his attention to a pair of fifth-year girls on the shores of the lake._

_It was when his grey gaze fell upon the blonde girl in the centre of the group that he knew that sleep had currently eluded him for the afternoon._

_He watched Narcissa Black as she talked with her friends, though he could not hear anything she said. Her long, flowing blonde hair blew around her pale face in the cool breeze, causing her to run a thin and graceful hand through the locks to smooth them. Lucius watched, fixedly, as she laughed once again, and he could imagine a light and beauty in her eyes._

_Lucius Malfoy had never before entertained the idea that he would fall in love; that was a foolish idea. He had known Narcissa for several years, though never before had he even considered that she would be someone he could love._

* * *

Narcissa hugged the pillow to herself. It was almost a year since she lay alone on her bed and to her it seemed almost like an anniversary, not something to celebrate, of course, but nonetheless very significant.

She had always held herself to be another person – fierce, strong, and independent – but in truth, she was none of those and she knew that perfectly well. It was all she could do to maintain this icy façade that she had put on.

Somewhere, Lucius was rotting in a cell and for no reason at all she felt guilty. Guilty to be surrounded by rich, mahogany walls and a soft four-poster bed with lacy bed sheets and cool pillows while all he had was a cold cell made of bare rock and a hard, uncomfortable bed.

It had been he who had warmed her and she could never do the same to him.

* * *

_Narcissa was vaguely aware that she was being watched. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed, talking even more animatedly to the girl standing in front of her, searching for her mysterious observer from the corner of her eye._

_It was a few minutes before she realised that it was Lucius who was watching her. He was staring at her so fixedly that it sent shivers down her spine and when she turned around and caught his eye, he didn't lower himself in her expectations by shifting his eyes, but rather, he winked at her._

_She looked over at him thoughtfully; she had never really thought that he was interested in her. It was more of a social courtesy to talk to each other actually. Clearly these casual conversations had meant more to him than to her._

_He looked nice enough – he had long, silky blond hair that he had pulled back into a pony tail and his white, flawless skin was stretched taut over his cheeks. The paleness of his grey eyes sharply contrasted with his hair and it somehow gave him a whole 'I am a bad boy' look._

_Narcissa caught herself as she realised that she was staring at Lucius in the same way he had stared at her. She had never considered him to be more than an acquaintance but now he was so much more._

* * *

A banging sound on the bars of his cell tore Lucius from his memories. Outside the iron bars stood one of the prison guards – a large, burly man with scraggly facial hair.

"Get up, Malfoy," he growled, shoving a tray into the cell. Lucius glanced down at it in disgust as the guard stalked away. Located on the thin, metal tray was a plate of what the prison obviously wanted to deem "nourishment." The few slices of what could be called bread and a bowel of something that resembled a soup that sat next to a glass of darkly-coloured water, however, were hardly items worthy of being digested.

As Lucius stared at the food, his mind thought back to another event, one where the food was truly deserving of such a name, and the company was far better than his current choices.

* * *

_Light music played in the restaurant, the instruments' sweet and calming notes enriching the diners' already exquisite meal. White tablecloths covered the many round tables that were spread all over the restaurant, though each was far enough from the others so as to give an amount of privacy. Tall, off-white candles provided the only lights in the rooms, so as to give the guests a romantic atmosphere. Of course, while the main dining area of this particular establishment was something that only the higher levels of society were privileged to, it was the private rooms that were always sought, though only the right amount of influence would get a visitor such a reservation._

_It was in one of these private rooms that nineteen-year-old Lucius Malfoy sat with his date, a gorgeous Narcissa Black of eighteen years of age. Each donned in some of their best clothing, Lucius wore an elegant pair of black dress robes, his long blond hair pulled casually back in a loose ponytail. Narcissa looked gorgeous as well, with her luscious locks of blonde hair pulled back, allowing Lucius a clear view of her porcelain face._

_The food had been served – all four courses of it. Dessert was just finishing up, and both Lucius and Narcissa continued their casual sipping of the fine wine. Conversation between the two of them had ranged through a multitude of topics, but the main reason for this particular meal was coming up. The two descendents of ancient, pureblood families had been romantically involved with each other for the better part of three years, and it was tonight that everything would come together._

_"Lucius," said Narcissa, her musical voice causing Lucius to look at her. "What was so special about tonight? You had said tonight would be special."_

_"It is," he answered, furtively reaching into an inside pocket and revealing a small black velvet box. The box remained in the centre of the table for a few moments before Lucius nodded, telling Narcissa that she should take the gift. When she opened it, Lucius continued. "I love you, Narcissa," he said, watching her as she stared at the jewel held within the box. He watched her lovely smile appear on her face and her eyes sparkle in a way that she kept hidden from the world most of the time, though never from him. "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

Narcissa Black sat in front of her mirror, running a brush through her long locks of blonde hair. The brush ran smoothly, never hitting a tangle or knot, of course. And as she set the brush back on the counter, a thin ray of bright sunlight shone through her bedroom window, its light falling directly on her hand.

As the light fell on her graceful hand, Narcissa looked down, her blue eyes catching the glinting sparkle of the jewel on her left hand. Slowly, she twisted the ring on her thin finger, causing the sunlight to reflect off of the gorgeously cut diamond that rested on the silver band. Silence filled the room as Narcissa stared at the ring, and she blinked back tears when she felt them starting to fall.

_No,_ she thought forcefully. _He will come back._

But she could not help it. Though the memory of when she first laid eyes on the jewel was one of the happiest in her past, Narcissa could not keep all of her tears away. A few started to fall down her porcelain cheeks. She did not wipe them away, however, but rather kept her focus on the ring, allowing herself to go back to the time when she received the beautiful gift.

* * *

_The meal had been fabulous at the restaurant. Narcissa had attended many meals here, but every time the food was scrupulous, and the setting was perfect. Tall candles provided the only light for the guests to see by, and privacy was one of the highest goals of this particular establishment. Only the wealthy and upper class received reservations in the most sought-after part of the building – the private rooms in the back of the restaurant._

_It was here where eighteen-year-old Narcissa Black could be found sitting with the heir to the Malfoy family estate. Lucius Malfoy looked as elegant as he always did, his platinum hair pulled casually back and tied into a ponytail. Narcissa, herself, had dressed elegantly. Her slim body was clothed in a silky off-white pair of robes that belled open at the sleeves. Its neckline was cut low, and she wore her long blonde hair piled high in curls on her head, a few stray strands falling to the sides of her porcelain face._

_As she sipped from the wine glass, the fine liquid feeling wonderful on her tongue, she smiled as she felt Lucius's gaze upon her. She did not look up immediately to meet his eyes, but rather just kept drinking, her mind thinking back to a very similar situation like this over three years ago. Finally, though, the youngest Black daughter did raise her blue eyes to meet Lucius's grey ones. But her sight did not remain on his eyes for long, as they had travelled down to a small, black velvet box in the centre of the white-clothed table._

_Narcissa reached out and picked up the box, her mind knowing instantly what she would find inside. She had known tonight would be the time when Lucius proposed, and she knew that the ring contained would be one of the most beautiful that she had seen._

_And she was not disappointed in the slightest._

_The smile stretched across her face as she stared at the jewel. Its diamond sparkled in the candlelight and reflected on the gleaming silver band of the ring. There were no other words to describe the jewel other than beautiful, gorgeous, elegant. Narcissa heard Lucius speaking, asking the question she had waited for, the question to which she had known the response for months._

_"Yes, Lucius," she said, meeting his gaze and smiling, her own blue eyes glittering with joy and delight. "Yes, I will marry you."_

* * *

Time passed ... and passed ... and passed. Thoughts raged through minds – both good and bad – but the wandering memories did not alter one fact. No matter what he thought, the time still passed for Lucius Malfoy.

He remembered a lot of things.

And while Lucius remembered, so did Narcissa. They both remembered a lot of things.

* * *

_A tall, old wizard in blue robes stood before Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Words were issuing from his mouth and gestures were being made with his hands, but it was all simply ritual aspects. To both Lucius and Narcissa, the main thing they were concerned about on this day in particular was each other._

_Lucius wore his most elegant pair of black velvet dress robes; they had gleaming and pure silver edges, as well as a twisting, silver fastening on the cloak. His hair was pulled back in a sophisticated, yet casual manner, and his grey eyes shone intensely. Narcissa's slim form was draped in the softest of material – a silky pair of flowing, off-white dress robes that had a V-shaped neckline and high collar, as well as a lacy trim around the centre and on the robes' edges and hems. Her flowing blonde hair was piled high on her head, its numerous locks all twirled into loose curls, a few of which had fallen to grace the sides of her porcelain face._

_They looked at each other, they followed the instructions of the leading wizard, and finally, the ceremony ended. They had gone from being two separate souls to being joined together. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black had become Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_She smiled as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Her son's eyes were closed, but she had already seen that they matched her husband's perfectly in their mysterious shade of grey. A bit of light blond hair covered the child's small head – a colour that he had inherited from both of his parents. A few tears started to make their way down Narcissa's cheeks while her blue gaze remained locked on the innocent and frail form of her child – her son._

_"How are you doing?" asked the tall man standing in the doorway to her room. Narcissa glanced up at the sound of her husband's voice, tearing her gaze from the newborn baby in her arms long enough to watch him come to the side of her bed. He placed his hand on hers, his own grey gaze looking at their son._

_"He's beautiful," she whispered, her voice slightly choked up, though the smile still shone on her face. "Young Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

* * *

_Eleven-year-old Draco entered his father's study, the sound of the door opening causing Lucius to look up from his desk. "What is it, Draco?" he asked._

_"My Hogwarts letter came," the child responded, showing his father the pieces of parchment in his hands. "Mother wanted to know if you were coming to Diagon Alley."_

_Lucius simply looked at his son for a moment as Draco tried to contain his excitement at going to Hogwarts. The boy desperately wanted his father to come with him and his mother, and Lucius knew that Narcissa would like it as well. "All right, Draco," he said. "I'll be down in a moment."_

* * *

_Narcissa watched her son board the gleaming scarlet train from Platform 9 ¾ for the first time that September, as well as the many times after that. She could start to feel the tears wanting to fall, but she held herself together. Lucius wrapped his arm around her shoulders, responding to his knowledge of her emotions, and such an action was just what she needed. Looking up into his grey eyes, she smiled. It was his strength that got her through these farewells to Draco, and the love that existed between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was one unlike any other._

_The outside world did not understand their relationship, she knew. Other people had never understood, and they probably never would understand, the way that the love was shown between the two purebloods. It was there – it was present in the two of them very strongly, and it always had been._

_And, surely, it would always be._

* * *

_Lucius suppressed the hiss of pain that sought to escape his lips as the Mark burned on his arm. But after over a decade of marriage, Narcissa knew her husband well enough to catch the emotion. It had been like this for years, after all._

_"It's time?" she whispered, staring directly at Lucius._

_He raised his grey eyes to meet her startlingly clear blue ones, nodding his head as he rose from his chair and replaced the book he had been reading on a nearby shelf. Lucius approached Narcissa, who had stood from her own chair to meet him, and grasped his shoulder with her thin hand. "When will you be back?" Her quiet voice seemed to echo in the room._

_"Soon," he said, starting to walk away, but she had tightened the hold on his arm. Lucius turned back around to look at his wife. "What is it, Narcissa?" he asked._

_For a moment, the blonde-haired woman did not speak, her voice not being able to find the words. Years had passed since he had had to leave like this and for this type of reason. And while she had thought these words in her mind every single time, even speaking them silently after he was gone, she had never once uttered them aloud when her husband could hear them._

_But this time, something pushed her forwards, and she spoke. "Just be careful, Lucius," she said. "Be careful and come back."_

_"I will." His answer was quick, though it did not hold a meaningless tone of dismissal by any means. "I'll come back, Narcissa. I promise."_

* * *

But time had passed ... and he did not come back. Oh, she knew where he was, but that did not alter the single and irrefutable fact that Lucius had not returned to her. Even so, Narcissa would not stop believing that he would. He had to; she needed his strength.

_He'll come back,_ she thought.

* * *

And miles away, in a stone structure that sat on a far island in the middle of raging waters, Lucius Malfoy sat in a small, dirty cell, his mind on the last thing he had spoken to his wife before entering the prison.

_I will come back, Narcissa. I promise._

"I promise, Narcissa," he muttered. "I will come back."

* * *

_Author's __Note__: All right, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot about the Malfoys. It is slightly different than a lot of other fan fictions – in that we (Wendelin and I) chose to portray Narcissa and Lucius as actually being in love, rather than either or both of them being in the marriage for other reasons. There is so little known about their relationship, in canon, anyway, that just about anything can be said to work. _

_--ForeverSirius77_


End file.
